Insignificant Details
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Chelsea likes Vaughn but what happens if she sees him with Sabrina? What will she do? Who will help her? Read to find out, this is my first oneshot


**A/N: Well this is my first fanfic to be posted so don't expect anything good. I only have a B in English too. Please be nice to me, I have VERY VERY VERY little self-esteem. **

Raindrops fell steadily in a slow and calming rhythmic pattern, soothing the souls of all that were listening. A girl sat alone on the edge of the dock holding a fishing pole. To any of her friends or villagers, it would appear that she was oblivious to the fact that it was raining and that it'd be extremely hard to catch fish in the current weather conditions. But if you take a closer look, you would find that what you see is not what you think. The girl sat, clutching the fishing pole as if it was her life line.

She had been sitting there since her return from the Diner. She had finished her chores at the farm and had decided to head over to Mirabelle's shop to visit the stranger who had found his way into her heart and dominated it. He wasn't there so she decided to skip over to the Diner for some a quick meal when she received a big surprise. In her opinion, it was a nasty one.

The sight in front of her eyes: him at a table but no, that was not all. She decided to walk over to say hi and offer him some milk from her farm. All she got before she dashed out was a clear view of the person sitting opposite of him. Her eyes nearly popped out as it was one of her closer friends or at least what used to be. She couldn't believe it; she had to get out of there. She sprinted out the door, running until she had reached the docks.

The recent memory was on replay, rushing through her head over and over again. She could picture every insignificant detail; exactly how their faces looked when they were fighting. Fighting to keep the blush off of their face but failing horribly. The image of them both blushing with their teeny smiles was too much, the girl dropped her head to her knees. She clutched her fishing pole tighter and kept crying.

Before this run in, she would lie awake at night, thinking of him and imagining them on a date at the beach, on top of the mountain or anywhere else just as long as it was the two of them, alone. Thoughts would fly through her head, always successfully making her smile. Now as the same thoughts and images flew through her head, it made her weep even harder. The rain seemed to know how she was feeling as it started to pour, as if it was sad too. She kept sobbing while clutching onto her fishing pole, ignoring her catches.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" A voice echoed from behind her. She whipped her head back to see the fishing man, Denny walking towards her, a concerned look on his face.

"I-I'm-I'm f-fine D-Denny," Chelsea mumbled, trying to wipe away the tears that stains her face. Denny walked closer and his eyebrows rose in concern.

"Are you sure Chelsea? It looks like you've been crying awfully hard. It can't be the rain, I've seen you in the rain for longer than this while fishing and your face doesn't look like this," Denny stated as he finally reached Chelsea. He reached out his hands and plucked the fishing pole out of her hands and onto the dock. "Wow Chelsea, your hands are freezing. How long have you been out here?"

"N- n-not th-that-t l-ong, j-just-t s-since n-noon," Chelsea managed to choke out as her teeth chattered.

Denny stared at her wide-eyed. "Since noon?! You've been out here in the rain for four hours straight! How can you say that's not long and lie about not being cold?"

Chelsea shrugged and tried to get up but instead slipped and fell. She braced herself to crash onto the wooden dock and maybe the cold water, it never came. Instead she felt warm, strong hands beneath her, supporting her. She glanced upwards and saw Denny's face, causing her to blush a deep rose shade. The warmth on her face was burning since the rest of her body was frozen and numb.

"Come on, if you stay out here any longer, you're going to get hypothermia. Come into my house and warm up. You can have some fish, it was freshly caught," Denny offered still holding Chelsea.

Chelsea nodded, exhausted from crying and still upset, let Denny take her to his house. It was right on the beach, just a little distance from the dock. She followed him in and looked up at the sky. The clouds were starting to clear and the sun shone through. Chelsea smiled as she turned towards Denny and hugged him. Denny blushed and pulled Chelsea in. They both sat down and ate the fish that Denny had caught. Chelsea finally felt happy. Maybe Vaughn wasn't as good as she thought. She had never really paid attention to Denny before but now, he was the only thing that occupied her mind. Each night after that day, her dreams consisted of her and Denny together, happily together.

**A/N: Phew, it's finish. I thought of another ending but than it was too short, maybe only 250 words? So this seems better but personally I like VaughnxChelsea better haha~ Please leave a review :D Nice ones or constructive criticism only please. If I get a bad review it's going to bug me every single night D: so please refrain bad thoughts to yourself. THANK YOU FOR READING! **

**B/N: Just saying…I've never played this o-o You guys should totally convince our lovely (and short) author to let me have a go at it ;) And she deserves tons of reviews!! If you review, I'll reward you each with a cookie :D R&R&F! ~The dorky nerd**


End file.
